Forgery (Plot)
A Forgery is one of the possible Plots in a game of Covert Action. It is a very straightforward plot, but also an extremely short one, making it deceptively difficult to thwart. You do not have much time to prevent the Primary Crime from occurring. However, good acquaintance with the plot's structure should enable you to easily delay the plot - potentially indefinitely - by repeatedly confiscating a plot Item. Doing so should give you enough time to apprehend every single Participant, for a sizable score. General Plot Overview In a Forgery scenario, 6 participants attempt to create a forged copy of some sensitive documents from a stolen sample. This is performed loosely in three general steps: The plot begins with a Planner and Paymaster activating several other agents. In the next step, a Thief steals a sample of the original item, and delivers it by Courier to the Forger. Gold coins are withdrawn by the Paymaster from a secret account and delivered to a Bagman. In the third step, the Forger commits the Primary Crime by creating an exact duplicate of the sample item. In the final step, the Bagman makes an exchange, giving the gold coins to the Forger for his Forgery, which the Bagman then delivers directly to the Mastermind of the operation. Mission Sets The Forgery plot is relatively common, appearing in three different Mission Sets: * Broken Arrow * Federal Prison Break * Political Assassination In each of these sets, the Forgery plot will likely occur as the very first mission of the set. It may occur second instead, but will never occur as the third and last mission. Participants Items During a Forgery plot, three items are created and will move between participants as the plot dictates: Plot Outline The following actions are performed by the participants in the plot. The order in which these actions will occur is not strict, and may change slightly depending on random factors, as well as in reaction to Max Remington's actions. Activation During this stage, the Planner activates two other participants, who in turn activate a fourth participant. By the end of this stage, the Planner has completed his mission and will attempt to go into hiding unless Arrested or Turned. Acquisitions During this stage, the Thief gets his hands on some sensitive documents, and delivers them by Courier to the Forger. Also a bag of Gold Coins is withdrawn from a secret stash by the Paymaster, who delivers it to a Bagman where it waits until the Forgery is completed (in the next stage). .|"Note from Internal Security: Some recently disappeared from storage. This may not be important, but is mentioned for the sake of the record."}} .|"I represent your employer. Turn the over to me. Don't worry about payment - your check is already in the mail."}} .|"Apply your special talents to this item. A perfect duplicate is required. We will make it worth your while."}} .|"A deep-cover agent within the reports that they recently withdrew a 30 lb. package from a small safe-deposit box. The agent suspects it was gold coins."}} .|"Deliver this payment to the forger and pick up the finished goods."}} By the end of this stage, three of the above participants (Thief, Paymaster, Courier) will have completed their missions, and will attempt to go into hiding unless Arrested or Turned. Execution , and acquires the .|| Unlike other Primary Crimes, you may or may not be notified by InterPol when this occurs!}} No participants have completed their mission by the end of this stage. Resolution During this stage, the payment is finally handed to the Forger for his work, in exchange for the Forgery itself. The Forgery then makes its way via Bagman to the Mastermind. , and receives the in exchange.|"You give me the forgeries and I give you real gold. A fair trade, no?"| This is a unique case where two items change hands simultaneously in the same meeting.}} .|"I'm sure that you'll agree that these copies of are most satisfactory."}} By the end of this stage, all remaining participants will have completed their missions, and will attempt to go into hiding unless Arrested or Turned. Scoring This is a list of the points you will be rewarded for performing various actions during the course of the mission. In addition, the following failure will increase the Maximum Score by the listed amount of points: Category:Plots